


Perfect

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: Fluffy baby stuff with Steve





	Perfect

It had been a long night. You’d been surprisingly relaxed..until your water broke in bed last night and you had to go to the hospital. 

Here you were, sixteen hours and one baby later, more exhausted than you ever thought you could be. Steve was in the chair next to your hospital bed, and the doctors had taken your daughter to the nursery with the other babies, giving you a few hours for both you and your husband to rest. 

Steve snored softly, occasionally shifting in the incredibly-uncomfortable-to-sleep-in chair. You tapped his knee, gently waking him up and urging him to come sleep next to you in the oversized hospital bed. He kicked off his shoes and cuddled up next you, careful not to hurt you in your fragile, weakened, post-birth state. He kissed your forehead before passing out next to you, and you quickly did the same.

___

Two days passed and it was time for you to take your 6 pounds, 8 ounces. daughter home. You sat on the bench outside the hospital, waiting for Steve to pull the car up. Once he finally did, you put your child in the carseat. He helped you in the car—opening the door for you and holding your hand as you lowered yourself into the seat. 

She became a bit fussy on the way back home, but being sore from the birth (yes, still), you couldn’t quite get yourself to turn around to her.

“Steve, could you please turn around really quick and see how she’s doing?” You asked as you came to a stoplight.

He turned around, looking at the baby, who calmed upon seeing her father’s smiling face.

“Is anything wrong?”

“No, she’s fine. Perfect, actually,” He said, turning back around to face the road, putting his right hand on your thigh as the light turned green and he pressed the gas, driving home to start your new life as parents.


End file.
